


bare

by ineloquentdreams



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentdreams/pseuds/ineloquentdreams
Summary: “You’re not going to sit there and watch me sleep, are you? You piece of shit.”
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	bare

The Supreme Primarch was really, really drunk.

How strange, to think that a being appointed as the arbiter of evolution, the defender of the skies, should be so...well... mortal. At the present moment, he was slumped over the table, clutching his head in his hands and groaning intermittently.

"I think he's gonna hurl," Djeeta said in a matter-of-fact way. As if it weren't her fault for starting an impromptu drinking competition in the dining hall. He could never lose to a mere skydweller, Sandalphon had insisted. But he might have forgotten that this one was the Singularity. For her part, Djeeta looked completely unfazed. It was no wonder that she was feared among all the neighboring skydoms.

“You better drink some water.” Djeeta pushed his head up and thrust a cup of water to his lips. Sandalphon drank the water, but he didn’t look happy about it. “Want me to take you back to your room?”

Sandalphon shook his head violently.

“Well then,” Lucio said, “as I am the only other one here who knows the location of Sandalphon’s quarters, might I offer…”

“Really? That’d be great!” Djeeta began to pour herself another drink. “Don’t worry, Sandalphon, Lucio will make sure you get rested up.”

Judging from the look on Sandalphon’s face, if he hadn’t been on the verge of passing out, he would have murdered everyone in the room.

It was not a great day for the Supreme Primarch.

* * *

Sandalphon's living quarters were sparse and undecorated, mainly bare wooden walls and floor. His bed was neatly done, and beneath a porthole that looked out onto the sky, a small cushion rested on the window ledge.

Lucio gently lowered Sandalphon onto the bed and propped his head up on the pillow, then began the task of prying the armor from his body, piece by piece. He expected some sort of resistance, but Sandalphon didn't move, perhaps relieved to be free of the weight. Finally, he tugged those ridiculous heeled shoes off his feet.

The primarch’s body was splayed out before him, completely stripped of his armor, dressed only in a black sleeveless shirt and leggings. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly parted. Now he would sleep peacefully, Lucio thought. And had every intention of watching—

“You’re not going to sit there and watch me sleep, are you? You piece of shit.”

Events were not proceeding as planned.

“San-chan, you seem more energetic."

“I know why you took me back to my room,” Sandalphon said, carefully sculpting the sentence into a threat.

“I’m sorry,” Lucio said.

“You’re not.” Sandalphon scowled. “Don’t look at me that. Like I’m the one who did something wrong. You’re the one who – the only one who—”

“Has this face?” Sandalphon stopped and looked at him, clearly taken aback.

“—that’s not what I meant. It’s like you’re trying to make me angry all the time.”

He was not entirely wrong. Lucio loved to see him angry. He was always so beautiful in his fury; it illuminated him like the light before a thunderstorm.

“Oh, San-chan.” He sighed dramatically. “Whatever would you do, without me to be angry at?”

“My life would be a whole lot better, for one thing,” Sandalphon muttered.

How promising: Sandalphon was responding to him. This was the beginnings of a conversation (albeit under somewhat questionable premises). “How are things at your coffee shop going?”

“We’ve started to get regular customers. Soon we should recoup the – wait, why should you care, anyway?”

“I’m happy that you’re doing well!” Lucio beamed proudly.

“It’s not like it’s all sunshine and roses.” Sandalphon frowned. “Sometimes I feel like this is never going to work out. Like I was an idiot to even try this in the first place. Maybe I should have just stayed with—"

A name hung in the air between them.

“Sandalphon.” Lucio’s tone was serious. "I want to know.

What did you love about Lucifer?"  
  
"Everything," he said immediately. "I mean... Sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear. But I—" He glanced away. "I could never love him in parts. Everything or not at all.”

Lucio was thoroughly charmed.

“God, I hate looking at you. Everything is there, but… wrong. It’s not the same.”

“It doesn’t have to be the same,” Lucio said earnestly. He felt Sandalphon’s gaze on him, questioning. “Please, let me do something for you. I know it will be different, but still. I want to care for you, too.”

The current Supreme Primarch was looking up at him, a curl of stray hair falling over one eye, his face twisted with confusion. There was only one thing to do here.

Lucio leaned over and kissed him.

Instantly, Sandalphon’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes burning with a familiar anger, yet-

He didn't shout "how dare you" or rain death threats upon him.

He hadn't pushed him away.

He just stared back at Lucio.

"I hate you," Sandalphon said again, but now he could hear the sentiment layered underneath it, the hidden echo. There was less vitriol in the words than normal. Or perhaps it was just his imagination.

“Don't you think it's okay, San-chan, once in a while...?" To let go of the anger that came to him like an instinct. To embrace whatever emotions surfaced inside him when he looked at this face.

To let go.

“You can pretend if you want. I don’t mind. You can do anything—”

Hands reached out for him, caught him under the chin, pulled his face downwards. Sandalphon, kissing him. This time Lucio let his tongue slide inside, their warm breaths intermingle.

The air in the room churned with heat.

Lucio slipped his hand down to the crease in Sandalphon’s leggings, worked him through the black cloth, until Sandalphon tipped his head back and moaned. Gently, ever so gently, he slid the leggings down and moved to take him into his mouth.

“Ah—"

At last, the sky realm's most contrary primarch hid nothing, pleasure written clearly on his face, his eyes and his mouth softening in a way Lucio had never seen before.

Tomorrow morning, Lucio knew that the anger he wore like an armor would return. That any attempt at kindness on his part would be met by rejection and indignant protest. But for now, this was enough.

* * *

The next day, Sandalphon was even more sullen and stony-faced than normal, if that were possible. Djeeta couldn’t get a single word out of him; no amount of coaxing with apologies and promises of trips to buy coffee beans would do.

But as she was walking the deck of the Grandcypher, she could hear a cheerful tune being hummed, in a clear, silvery voice like the pealing of bells, slightly off-key.

“The laundry is going very well today,” Lucio explained. And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hammered this out in a few hours and still want to go back and edit, but decided to post it for now to get some shiosan out there. 
> 
> please let me know if there are any mistakes or tags that should be added/changed!


End file.
